1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a near-infrared-ray-absorbing composition, a near-infrared-ray cut filter using the same, a manufacturing method therefor, a camera module, and a manufacturing method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A CCD or CMOS that is a solid-state imaging element for color images has been used for video cameras, digital still cameras, mobile phones equipped with a camera function, and the like. In the solid-state imaging element, since a silicon photodiode having sensitivity to near-infrared rays is used in the light-receiving section, it is necessary to revise the luminosity factor and a near-infrared-ray cut filter is frequently used.
As a material for forming the above-described near-infrared-ray cut filter, for example, near-infrared-ray-absorbing compositions in which a phosphoric acid ester copper complex is used (JP2002-69305A, JP1999-52127A (JP-H11-52127A), and JP2011-63814A) are known.